


Stowaways

by im_a_fandom_trashpanda



Series: Foxes, Fields and Family [3]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I hate it so much like why are their tags so specific i dont even remember half of their names, I hate tagging, also don't even remind me that all of my major works have wilbur in them im just a simple simp ok, bee im so sorry, by now there should be a tag for sally dont even fucking @ me, does dream even cuss in MM&M? idk but he does here, i did the manhunt crew so dirty i just, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_fandom_trashpanda/pseuds/im_a_fandom_trashpanda
Summary: I've mentioned Sally in this series before so it's high time I gave her a lidol piece of her own :D
Series: Foxes, Fields and Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118438
Kudos: 5





	Stowaways

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Crew of Misfortunates, Misfits, and Miracles.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353759) by [BubblyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyBee/pseuds/BubblyBee). 



Her ship hadn’t docked in a while. Wilbur was pacing the ports.

She always came back, at least once a month. Sometimes more. But it’d been four and he hadn’t heard so much as a whisper of her.

He could see the fishermen staring him down. Some had called out to him, but none had approached. 

He stood still, and reached for his guitar. Music would soothe him. It always did. 

He could almost hear her sing as he tuned his guitar, first testing the A minor, then the C, then F, and finally, D minor.

He can hear her singing with him like she did on that quiet, moonlit port when he stole away with her that one night.  _ A minor, C, F. _

Phil was upset, of course.  _ A minor, C, F. _

Techno wrapped an arm around him and didn’t let Wil out of his sight for weeks.  _ D minor, F. _

To Wilbur, the world around him is silent as he plays, thinking of his traveling lover.  _ A minor, C, F. _

She would have adored the cookies he’d baked for her, red velvet, their mutual favourite.  _ A minor, C, F. _

He wondered if she had forgotten about him. Found another, richer man at some other port and stayed ashore for him.  _ A minor, C, F. _

If she had, he wished the best for her. He’d move on. He wasn't worth the time anyway.  _ A minor, C, F _ .

She’d taken to calling him her anchor, because when she had sailed so far and wide with her vast crew, he was always there to ground her.  _ A minor, C, F. _

But the weight of an anchor could drown the whole crew if the ship got sunk.  _ D minor, F. _

He thinks of her for a while, still playing, before he hears the shout of someone telling him to clear off, that there was a ship arriving and he was just in the way.

He stops playing, and glances up. As expected, there  _ is _ a ship pulling into dock, a small vessel with carefully painted letters along the side. He can’t make them out from the distance he’s at, but he can see someone on the boat waving in his direction. It’s only when he turns and sees nobody behind him that he realises they’re waving at  _ him _ .

The ship finally drops anchor in the very last port on the end, and swinging his guitar over his shoulder, he rushes over to greet it. The words that he failed to make out before are a name,  _ The Manhunt _ , along the bow. He recognises the name, and then realises who the crew aboard her are.

“ _ Dream _ !”

A familiar, blond figure leans over the side, “Wilbur? The fuck are you doing here?”

“Is—Is Sally with you?”

“One moment…”

He vanishes, and Wilbur watches as Dream’s crew begin to unload the ship of various crates, Sapnap and George carrying one past him, who smile and greet him briefly as they pass by.

A familiar woman then unboards the ship, taking the rope her captain throws to her and tying it to a post. He knows from past encounters with Dream that he both drops anchor and ties the ship up for safety measures, even though most sailors snicker and deem it unnecessary.

He stands there, smiling, as Dream calls to her over the side of the ship, and then points in his direction.

He breaks out into a laugh as Sally walks towards him quickly, and when she reaches him, she pokes him in the shoulder with a, “Did you miss me?”

He pokes her back, and responds, “Why else would I have been standing here, freezing my ass off for hours, waiting for you?”

She blinks, and then laughs, unbinding fiery red hair and pushing it over one shoulder. He ruffles it kindly and opens his arms wide, offering a hug, which she takes with bone-cracking enthusiasm.

Dream breezes over, calling, “Break it up, lovebirds!” as he passes, and she releases him, running ahead to speak to George and Sapnap, punching the captain lightly in the shoulder for his remark as she passes him. He pauses, and turns to beckon Wilbur down the dock. He catches up to Dream, and they make their way at a steady pace toward the rest of his crew.

“So how did she end up on The Manhunt?” Wilbur asks.

“We docked to restock in one of the fishing villages not far from here, and she apparently snuck aboard. You would think with a crew as small as mine I’d realise that all of them were hiding something from me, but they’re scarily good at keeping secrets.”

“So you had a stowaway… That everyone else knew about? How are you so familiar with her then?”

“She revealed herself at our last port before this one. Demanded to know if we were going to be stopping here. We weren’t, but then she mentioned your brother, and I made an exception.”

“Techno? Why Techno?”

“Let’s just say your family has a reputation for being stowaways.” Dream winks.

Wilbur balks, “ _ Technoblade _ ? The one who followed me for weeks after  _ I _ stowed away on your ship?”

“Yup. He’s a hypocrite, huh?”

“Too right. I should talk to him.”

Sapnap calls to Dream, and the blond captain bids him farewell before walking over to do what Wilbur can only assume is discussing supplies with his crew.

Sally waves to Wil, and he catches up with her as they head into the village bakery to discuss her latest voyage over lunch.


End file.
